Untilted
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: It had been a bad habit for Iku and he couldn't help it  not good in summary .;;


Title: **Untitled**  
>Fandom: Starry Sky<br>Pairing: (slightly) Iku X Koutaro

It had been a habit; bad habit, that was, spending times at Koutaro's office just to take a nap or even watch said man working or even dozing off his desk. It had been a bad habit and Iku couldn't help but continuing such activities because the place was way too cozy and too quiet and comfortable. He definitely needed a place like that once or twice or even more in his every school days to rest and let any useless thoughts fly away somewhere into transparent air. Useless thoughts included bittersweet memories and complicated contradictions when dealing with people. It was always contradicting when dealing with society; everyone did so.

It had been a habit and Iku couldn't help it. Even when Koutaro began wondering about it (thouh he didn't actually do so because he was being himself, seeming nonchalant yet extremely caring inside), even when Naoshi started complaining that Iku shouldn't skip any duties as teachers (including stayed alert in teacher's room), and even when Tsukiko directly asked why he always was there even though when he did nothing but merely sitting there or sleeping.

Just like now, he was dozing off on the bed, closing his eyes tight but not falling into any kind of slumbers as he was still alert to surroundings, letting his mind wander nowhere. However, he never allowed himself to dig out any memories or thinking useless thoughts, just there letting his mind wander nowhere yet still being alert to surroundings. And it was no longer when he heard heavy light steps approaching. Still, Iku didn't move a bit because he knew whose steps they belonged to.

There was a soft movement on the bed. Iku nearly curved his lips into a smile but restrained it. A sigh then a soft chuckle was heard. Iku's heart felt calming. There's a pause and when the blue-haired man decided it's time to open his eyes, a gentle caress on head stopped him from doing so. A nostalgic feeling overflowed in his heart that it almost brought him to tears. He missed that hand. He missed a lot. And he just realized that he missed it. Not that he intended to make a distance after his sister's death, but everything just got too much complicated since then and not to his notice there was already a tall and big wall separating them. Though, Iku knew if he wanted-if they both wanted, they could break down such wall. But, it's all too late. It had been all too late. All he-they-could do now was tracing the gap little by little in between them to just slowly touch each other in awkward yet gentle way far different from the past. Well, it was still fine like that. It was still fine because it was still better than anything.

Slowly, Iku opened his eyes; an image of Koutarou came blurring into his eyes (he didn't wear glasses that time so that's natural but somehow he felt his eyes a bit watery and he wondered whether it was more because of that).

"Ohayou..." Koutaro withdrew his hand, smiling gently.

Iku smiled as well, putting his glasses on while getting up. "It's not even morning anymore. You don't sleep talk, do you, Kouta-Nii?"

Koutaro only laughed a little to Iku's sarcastic tone. He ran a hand through his green hair and sighed. "It's because you seemed sleeping so well, Iku. Haven't you slept well last night?" It's just an ordinary question that needed no answer. He just asked, rising to his feet and was about to take a step but a hand grabbed him faster. Koutaro stopped, glancing back, tilting his head. "What?" Frowning, but still he smiled.

Half-smiling, Iku pulled the man on to the bed. "Nothing" He slowly put his hands on the latter's back, embracing him lightly. It sent warmth into Iku's heart and somehow fe helt relieved. He always wanted to do such. He wanted to go back to the past though it's difficult because everything wouldn't be the same after Yui's death. The scar was still there, both in Iku's and Koutaro's heart. And it was one of several unreasonable causes that made the wall between them. Iku knew he couldn't go back though he still wanted to. But still...

"Kouta-Nii..." He breathed. "...you're warm..."

But still he wanted to go back, even though it was just to disappearing traces of past.

"Of course" Koutaro returned the embrace gently, smilling in bitterness. He caressed Iku's hair lovingly like he always did in the past. "What's wrong, Iku?" Gentle yet concern tone.

Iku closed his eyes and tightened the embrace. He shook his head. "Nothing" It's a short quick answer but the tone was no longer nonchalant and sarcastic anymore, it's close to bitter. He sighed when realizing tears had welled up in his eyes. He felt pathetic but didn't mind because it showed his genuine feeling.

"..."

"..."

There's a pause and Iku thought it would be far much better if they stayed like that a little longer but he didn't want to rush things-they didn't need to rush things. Iku was scared if they broke the wall simultanously, they would be hurt and made another wall they couldn't ever shatter. It was a deep bitter scar and things had gotten too much complicated since then that it still felt awkward. There were still plenty times. They didn't need to rush things. And so Iku decided to break the embrace. He leaned back and smiled. "Sorry"

A frown appeared on Koutaro's temple. "Why?" He smiled as well, however.

Iku just shrugged and got off the bed. "I have a class" The tone was back to nonchalant but no cold; as he always had. "After that, I'll be back here. I'm still sleepy"

Koutaro laughed. "You're always welcomed, Iku" He got up and lifted a hand to pat Iku on head.

Iku smiled, nodding. "Ja ne" Iku turned around and walked but stopped by the door only to say, "Kouta-Nii, it'll gonna be okay... right?" WIth a soft tone almost inaudible.

"..." A pause then, "...un"

Iku smiled and closed the door.

It had been a habit; bad habit, that was, spending times at Koutaro's office just to take a nap or even watch said man working or even dozing off his desk. It had been a bad habit and Iku couldn't help it because beside the place was way too cozy and too quiet and comfortable, it helped him to shatter the wall between him and Koutaro pieces by pieces so that someday they could slightly go back to those times they always longed for.

-end-  
>18 Agustus 2011<br>by Natsu^^v  
>AN: okay, lame ffic is lame ._.<p> 


End file.
